lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Commissions
Commissions are special Bonus ''levels in ''Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen. They can only be played if the player joins an Association, and players are limited to five attempts per day. Once a level is beaten, it is locked until the entire map is cleared. Everyone in the group will also be rewarded with points and items. Players can also spend 188 to Make a Wish to light up a Wishing Star to gain a bonus that increases the Comission scores of everyone within the association by 20% for 24 hours. You may only have 2 Wishing Stars lit up at a time. Each time the user plays a level, they have a chance to gain Starwish Earrings, Starwish Pendants, and Starwish Hairpins, which can be worn or traded for parts of the 4 Seasons outfits in the Fantasy Workshop. Act 1 - First Request Opponent: Bobo 1-1 Pajamas Party Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Bobo: Nikki, put on your pajamas and go to sleep early. If you do well, you will get Bobo's exclusive gift from the Fantasy Workshop. 1-2 Morning Jog Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Bobo: Why not follow me to enjoy the Wintermount suburbs? Remember to put on clothes convenient for actions! 1-3 Bikini Duel Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Bobo: Locco has invited us to go to the seaside to relax, I am so happy! Let's see whose swimsuit is the cutest! 1-4 Winter in Lilith Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Bobo: The wind here is not as freezing as in North Kingdom, but you still need to keep warm when going outside! 1-5 Cicia Music Concert Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Bobo: I've heard that Kaja's band will be performing! The theme this year is Vampire, try Gothic outfit to attend the show. 1-6 Star Sea Celebration Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Bobo: Wow! Tonight is the Star Sea Celebration Party of December Troupe. There must be many handsome boys!! 1-7 Rose Tea Party Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Bobo: I'd better wear something that is fairy tale style which belongs to Lilith Kingdom! Act 2 - Cloud Empire Opponent: Lunar 2-1 Travel Gain Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Lunar: I have a better understanding of designing. My wish to design a better ''Cloud Empire'''' traditional clothes'' is becoming stronger. 2-2 Filia Debutante Ball Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Lunar: It's an honor to be invited to attend the Filia Debutante Ball, what should I wear in this grand party? 2-3 Cute-style Interview Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Lunar: Vivi recommended me a good interview chance. But I am not good at cute style, could you give me some reference? 2-4 Cold or Elegant Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Neva: My master really appreciates your styling skills. So let's compete over noble and elegant style that I am good at! 2-5 Strange order Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Neva: I follow all of my master's orders, even sometimes he may ask something strange, like wearing a maid costume. 2-6 Latest Sailor Suit Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Neva: Master said if I could wear the newly designed sailor suit, he would consider going back with me. Highly doubtful, but worth a try. 2-7 Neva's Cloud Style Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Neva: Recently I followed my master to the Cloud Empire, and he asked me to try modern Cloud Empire wear to blend in. Act 3 - Wheat Field Opponent: Toto 3-1 Cute and Sexy Girl Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Toto: Nikki, could you help me pick out a sexy but cute suit? Finish my request to exchange for an exclusive suit! 3-2 Hot Spring Night Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Toto: I spent a memorable hot spring night with the aquarius painter last time, he said he wanted to paint a picture of me in a bathrobe. Nikki, could you style for me again? 3-3 Sexy Swimsuit Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Mira: Sexiness is a kind of special feature. What kind of swimsuit would become the stunner in his eyes? 3-4 Sakura Kimono Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Toto: Sakura petals bring a refreshing spring. In this season of lovers, put on your kimono and let's go on dating! 3-5 Swordswoman's Lady Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Ace: I also received the invitation to the Filia Debutante Ball. Nikki, could you dress me up an an elegant ''Pigeon'''' Empire Lady''? 3-6 Unisex Style Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Kaja: Dress is not my style, I'd prefer unisex clothes. Nikki, let's compare who is more comfortable and casual? 3-7 Swordswoman Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Ace: As a professional swordswoman, convenient clothes are more important than good-looking ones. Act 4 - Night of Lilith Opponent: Annabel 4-1 Animal's Inspiration Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Annabel: I am attracted by an animal movie these days. I decided to dress up as small animal to collect material for my new manga! 4-2 Modified Retro Clothing Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Spring: Now the modified modern Chinese style seems quite popular. Nikki, you may want to have a try. 4-3 Aron's Sport Invitation Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Aron: Nikki, you haven't done any exercise for so long. Now go change into convenient sports clothes and go running with me! 4-4 Travel to the North Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Kane: Nikki, how about visit the north when you have time? Remember to bring warm and thick clothes. Let's have a competition first. 4-5 Dream Wedding Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Bobo: In the dream I was extremely beautiful in a wedding dress, but when I woke up I realized I don't even have a boyfriend... 4-6 Wasteland's Comic Con Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Annabel: Nikki, I'm planning to go to the Wasteland's comic con to learn about their manga skills. Could you choose Bohemian style clothes? 4-7 Ace's Dress Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Ace: Although I'm used to wearing swordswoman costumes, sometimes I would like to try gorgeous and lively style too. Act 5 - Wintermount Opponent: Timi 5-1 Chinese Style Party Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Timi: Nikki, lately there is a Chinese Republic style party in the academy. I need to wear Chinese Republic style clothes to enter. 5-2 Class Presentation Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Timi: The tutor asked me to show a set of British Academy Uniform. I have tried many. Nikki, could you teach me something about it? 5-3 Job Interview Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Vivi: I am having an interview in London tomorrow and I prepared a set of mature and sexy office lady suit. Nikki, what do you think? 5-4 Learning How to Sing Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Kaja: Nikki, you want to learn singing from me? Then I need you to style a set of rock suit first. 5-5 Annabel's Mory Style Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Annabel: Nikki! Long time no see! Lately I like to draw pure and elegant mori style girl. Nikki, come enlighten me! 5-6 Outdoor Exercise Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Aron: It's getting hot these days! Remember to wear sun-proof clothes when you run outdoors! 5-7 Lilith Garden Party Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Ace: There will be a grand party in Lilith, but I am not good at gorgeous and cute fairy tale style. I have to ask Nikki for help''.'' Act 6 - Tea Party Opponent: Neva 6-1 Zoo appearance Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Bobo: Nikki, let's go to the zoo tomorrow! How about putting on cute animal elements clothes? Please pick an outfit for me? 6-2 Gothic Rock Concert Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Bobo: Nikki, Kaja's band is holding a concert recently. I'm going to show my support! Please pick a Black Gothic Style outfit for me! 6-3 New manga inspiration Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Annabel: Nikki, I'm drawing a short manga, could you put on elegant European classical dress and enlighten me? 6-4 Bai Jinjin's Cloud dress Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Bai Jinjin: I'm used to wearing fashion style clothes of Apple Federal, sometimes I miss Classical Cloud clothes, Nikki, help me out! 6-5 Cloud Mythical Goddess Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Bai Jinjin: Zhong Lizi has told me many Cloud's fairy tales, Nikki, what do you think gorgeous and mature goddess in Cloud myth looks like? 6-6 Lovely Maid Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Neva: Master said if I could dress up as a lovely maid, he would just back on his work. Please help me out, Nikki. 6-7 Ace's banquet Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Ace: Nikki, I received an invitation for a banquet, I haven't worn dinner dress for a long time, Nikki, could you help me out? Act 7 - Flower Field Night Opponent: Zhu Ruosheng 7-1 Pajama Party Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Bobo: Nikki, Annabel just told me that she wants to throw a girls pajama party, will you join us? 7-2 Zhong at Front Line Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Zhong Lizi: Nikki, something's wrong in the Cloud, I need to support the front line, help me style a swordsman outfit! 7-3 Timi's New Work Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Timi: Nikki, long time no see. I've been writing a biography about Lunar's mother, can you wear a cheongsam that shows off the charm of her youth? 7-4 Mayor's Test Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Mayor of Moonlit City: Nikki, hurry up and put on a unisex outfit, so we can go out! By the way, it's not easy to get my approval. 7-5 Fantasy Chemistry Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Bobo: Nikki, what kind of chemistry will happen when the sweet Lilith runs into handsome North? Can you help style a North style army uniform? 7-6 Seek High-tech Help Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Neva: Master occasionally wants to go to Ruin Island. Is there some high-tech that can keep the master stay at the palace? Nikki, please help me style a future style outfit. 7-7 Hot Spring and Race Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Aron: Nikki, I'm going to take part in the hot spring race of Moonlit City. Come and compete with me over a showy and cute Kimono outfit! Act 8 - Capital's Bluesky Opponent: Debbie 8-1 Beach View Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Summer: Breezes sing, tides chime. Nikki, isn't it perfect now to put on a summer swimsuit here in this beautiful coastal city? 8-2 Cloud Classic Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Ming Shuiyuan: Cloud style is easy to learn but hard to be proficient. Put on an elegant and classic Cloud outfit ''and let me take a look. 8-3 Dwarf in Fairytale Completion Reward: x2 , x3 '''Debbie:' Nikki, I read an ancient fairy tale book and found something really interesting. Let's have a competition on cute fairy tale style clothes! 8-4 Pet Costume Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Mayor: I have been too busy recently and have no time to hang out..... Nikki, could you cheer me up with a cute pet costume? 8-5 Morning Run Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Fu Su: Winter suddenly gets fascinated by the morning run and asks me to join her. I have no idea, Nikki, can you help me on casual sportswears? 8-6 Britain Style Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Cali: Nikki, I am going to attend a Britain style party this weekend. Do I look nice in this dress? 8-7 OL Queen Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Hiber: I have accepted the Apple Apparel Group's ad invite. Nikki, I need your help on elegant and delicate Business attires. Act 9 - Wind Chasm Night Opponent: Bai Jinjin 9-1 Cute Zoo Completion Reward: x1 , x3 {[Items|SP}} Bai Jinjin: Tomorrow Zhong Lizi and I will go to the zoo. Nikki, is it better to wear cute pet costumes? 9-2 Muse of Divination Completion Reward: x2 , x10 Starlet: The ancient mysterious Wasteland culture is very inspirational. Nikki, put on Wasteland style suit and we will be foreseers of future. 9-3 Picnic under the Sun Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Vivi: The new job goes well and I'm going to have a picnic with others on the weekend. Don't forget Sun Care on sunny days. 9-4 Ancient Cloud Taste Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Ace: Every time we come to the Cloud, we perfectly miss their traditional holiday. Nikki, I really want to wear a Cloud Holiday Dress to feel it! 9-5 Ice Maid's Life Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Neva: My master didn't ask for anything strange this time, just going shopping with him. Nikki, help me over simple casual clothes. 9-6 Swordsman and Thief Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Sofia: The legendary nameless heroes usually hide in darkness like those phantom thieves. Nikki, help me on this stylish Swordsman cloth. 9-7 Journalist in Banquet Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Cali: The banquet of celebrities is the best place to collect news materials. Nikki, give me a hand on formal dress. Act 10 - Return to Lilith Royal City Opponent: Miss Mask 10-1 Hot Pursuit? Completion Reward: x1 , x3 Miss Mask: Wait, don't think you can go unpunished after what happened in Moon Inn! Defeat me on Republic of China ''dress if you want to pass. 10-2 Kimono Trial Completion Reward: x2 , x10 '''Debbie:' Nikki, one more competition! This time the theme is'' Kimono outfit. According to this guidebook, I'm pretty sure I'll win! 10-3 Winter Dress Try-on Completion Reward: x2 , x3 '''Kimi:' Joe Brownie designed the latest winter attire of Apple Federation. Come challenge me; I have trust in your power. 10-4 Moonlit City Design Competition Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Mayor of Moonlit City: The Moonlit City will host the wedding dress competition. Nikki, I need your help. 10-5 Children's Playground Completion Reward: x2 , x3 Bobo: Having left Lilith for a long time, I suddenly miss the playground in childhood. I think I should put on a sweet Lilith dress. 10-6 Weekend Date Completion Reward: x2 , x14 Timi: I am going to meet the senior, which kind of cloth should I wear? Nikki, will you help me on this Modern China dress? 10-7 Special Ops Completion Reward: x2 , x4 , x14 Orlando: I am now on a special mission to dress up as a medical worker. Nikki, could you give me some suggestions? Category:Stylist Association